


Wanting Something More

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is drunk after an awards show and decides to wander about, looking for trouble and a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this picture:
> 
> http://meredithdraper.tumblr.com/post/105745908080/jimmyfalpal-jimmy-fallon-by-matthias-clamer
> 
> And this movie clip:
> 
> http://meredithdraper.tumblr.com/post/100297027980/madameexpendable-i-was-watching-see-this

Popcorn in hand, Jimmy makes his way silently down the garishly pink hotel hallway. The award show was over, and all the stars, exhausted from a night of dancing, drinking, and dining, were dragging themselves off to bed, some with partners and some without. Jimmy was more interested in the couples. Especially the ones who weren’t supposed to be together or the ones who had initially come alone. Their secrets were fascinating, and Jimmy was determined to get invited to play. He always did hate being left out…

As Jimmy wanders, his eyes catch Seth fumbling with his card key at his room. The woman--who must be Alexi--is standing just where Jimmy can’t see her, except for a shimmery glint of fabric. Jimmy doesn’t pay them any attention. There’s nothing very interesting or illicit about Seth taking his wife to bed after a party. Where’s the fun in that? 

He’s just about to take a turn down a different corridor when he hears it. That laugh. That witch’s cackle can only belong to one person. He doubles back.

Seth has finally opened the door, much to the amusement of a certain blonde haired, recently divorced comedian. Now _that_ was interesting. By the time Jimmy decides to move towards them, Seth is pulling her in for a sloppy kiss and drags her inside, closing the door with a careless slam the echoes down the hall.

Looking left and right, Jimmy decides that the coast is clear and makes his way to their room, cupping his hand to hear them better. He hears someone moan. It’s long and deep, so probably Seth. Jimmy feels his dick twitch in his trousers. 

_Fuck, his voice can go so_ deep. _God, he’s got the sweetest giggle, but he fucks like an animal._

Jimmy bites his lip and leans in closer to the door. He quietly sets the trophy down.

He can kind of hear her now, but she’s quieter, breathy even. Gentle pants and soft murmurs are punctuated by lower register moans.

**“You want more? You want more of my cock?”**

“Fuck,” Jimmy whispers.

His dick is straining against the front of his slacks just as he is straining against the door, mashed against it as if he could slip through it like a cell membrane.

**“You want this? You want my big cock inside you?”**

_Yeah. I do. Fuck, I do._

It's easy to imagine Seth pinning him down and forcing his cock down his throat or into his ass. Long and hard. Impaled.

_Shit._

It’s killing him to hear Seth talk like that. Compared to other comedians Jimmy has worked with, Seth is a saint when it comes to foul language. And now? Now he’s cussing like his life depends on it. 

Jimmy can just visualize them now: Clothes half removed and thrown on the ground. Make-up smeared, alcohol heavy on their breath. Her legs spread wide to cradle him. Tongues and teeth mashing together while his thick cock rams into her over and over, no finesse. He’s gonna come inside her. They skipped the condom. They’re both clean. And who wouldn’t want to have Seth Meyers’ baby? 

_Want him to come inside me too…_

He hears a high-pitched moan escape from her mouth, followed by several more in rapid succession until she is quiet again. Seth grunts loudly. In frustration? Anticipation?

_Come out here, baby. Maybe she’s not what you need._

Jimmy wills his thoughts to rouse Seth to action.

There’s more murmuring from inside, followed quickly by some different whines. Those are definitely from Seth; Jimmy’s sure of it. It’s too close to Seth’s usual registry to not be him.

**“Ah, ah, ah~”**

There’s a little hitch in his breath when he does it, and Jimmy can’t stand it anymore. He reaches his hand and squeezes his dick through his pants.

_Ahhhh._

Jimmy squeezes a few more times as he hears a loud keen followed by a huge sigh of relief. That one little noise is all it takes to set off Jimmy too.

“Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ,” he grits out. “Fuck.”

Jimmy shudders and holds the door frame for support. There is silence within the room.

“Good night,” Jimmy whispers when he is able to speak again.

Wet and wasted, Jimmy grabs the trophy and wanders back to his own hotel room. And though he tries to sleep, he spend the rest of the night wondering when he’ll work up the courage to ask to come inside.


End file.
